


star money

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Fluff, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Junmyeon, husbean sehunnie, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun says he's here for the star money, but both know the truth





	star money

Junmyeon felt just a little smug while walking out of the airport. The exit was filled with people clicking photos of him, yelling his name occasionally, trying to get his autograph on whatever thing they’d brought with them -- their basketballs, mostly. He glances at exit behind the crowd. Sehun waves at him, his smile covered by the bear mask. Cutie, he thinks. A few news reporters try to rush to him, only to be stopped by bodyguards with a glare. They throw many questions at him, in French, and all Junmyeon doesn't understand the language. Sehun speaks ten languages fluently, three more in the process of being learnt. As he exits the place, he wishes he’d know some of the language, too. Sehun makes the languages sound sexy. The car ride is silent. Sehun is trying his best not to fall asleep, he keeps squeezing their hands together, whining about jetlag. Junmyeon is more used to travelling, more used to the jetlag than Sehun is.

He kisses Sehun’s cheek, glancing nervously at the driver. “You’ll be fine,” he whispers, voice hushed even though the driver probably doesn't know Korean.

Sehun nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s shoulder, mutters something in French.

“I don't understand,” Junmyeon whines, he playfully punches Sehun’s arm. “Translate it!”

“I said you're cute,” Sehun grins. His grin suggests that is not what he said, but Junmyeon can't argue here. He beams at Sehun like he believes him. Sehun giggles. “And that a basketball superstar wouldn't understand the problems of a common man like me.”

“So you admit,” Junmyeon pretends to bite Sehun’s shoulder. “That I’m a superstar.”

“I do,” Sehun’s smile is deceiving. Junmyeon isn't sure if he means what he said. “I said yes for all the money.”

Junmyeon cuddles comfortably with Sehun, pretending to be content with answer. Sehun didn't even know Junmyeon played professionally till they started dating, and his international fame started a month before their two year anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request tiny fics on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) !!!!!! i hope you liked it!!!!! let me know if you do!!!!!!


End file.
